sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sivytra Nona
Sivytra Nona (6 BBY — ) is an idealistic and mild mannered woman. In 16 BBY, she was involved in a speeder accident that left her with severe scarring on her right cheek and side of her face with lesser scarring on her right neck and shoulder. It was discovered that she was extremely allergic to bacta, and wound up spending a little over a month recovering in the hospital. With a lot of time for introspection, Sivytra grew discontent with her life up to the accident, and resolved to change her life and others for the better. Once released, she applied for and was barely accepted into the Academy of Cardia. =History= Family and Early Life Sivytra, Sivy for short, was born on Ixtlar into a family with decent wealth and connections - enough to live very comfortably and freely. Sivy's father, Deudin Nona, was a senior marketing manager for one of Ixtlar's many successful marketing firms. Her mother, Klores Nona, was a senior sales manager and analyst for one of Ixtlar's many sales firms. Sivy's parents were very focused on their careers, and as such Sivy was their only child and a spoiled child. They would buy her toys or other entertainment devices to keep her quiet and occupied when she didn't have studies to complete. Her spoiled nature grew with her, to the point where she would bully other children for things they had if her parents weren't around for her to demand a similar or identical objects. This trait continued, despite frequent scholastic reprimand, until she was in her mid-teens. Sivy's life altering epiphany came to her in a store where she happened to witness a young child throwing a temper-tantrum. In an instant, she realized what she looked like. Sivy made several extreme personal changes - from anonymously buying gifts for those she once terrorized to completely re-evaluating what was and was not important to her. As Sivy continued to grow and attended university to follow her parents' footsteps, a distinct sense of idealism for the Empire joined her now mild mannered and caring personality. Once she graduated from university with an undergraduate in economics and business, Sivy had convinced herself that she could do more to help more people. Later that same year, she was hospitalized from a speeder accident that was complicated when the doctors discovered her severe bacta allergy. The hospitalization allowed her many days and nights of introspection. Ads for the Imperial Navy caught her attention and inspired her to research the possibilities naval service provided. The day she was released, she formally resigned her corporate position and began the recruitment process. Imperial Navy After several days of heated arguments with her parents, Sivy won them over to the idea of her enlistment. Although Sivy had thought to enlist to have the most hands-on impact, her parents convinced her that she would have a much more significant impact as an officer. Thanks to her academic record, her prior university undergraduate degree, and the use of several connections by her parents, Sivy was accepted into Cardia's Naval Academy. Specialty, Training and First Assignment Sivy had an intense desire to give back to Imperial society as a whole, and that desire guided her choice of specialization: Naval Security. The recruiter advised her, bluntly, that that specific branch of the Navy had been all but phased out and were no more than honor guards or Outer Rim assignments. To the recruiter and her parents' surprise, Sivy grew more eager upon hearing his words of discouragement. To Sivy, she felt the Outer Rim would be a good starting point. There was crime and problems in the Core, but the Outer Rim still had open slavery and fighting warlords. As part of her education and training, Sivy studied and gained fluency in Bocce, Droid Speak, and mastered her understanding of Corellian. Studying and becoming fluent in those three languages influenced her first assignment: a patrol frigate monitoring Core shipping lanes. Two months into her assignment to the frigate, Sivy heard a rumor that several posts on Tatooine were seeking junior officers. Upon confirming this, she requested and received transfer to Tatooine. Part of Sivy's transfer to a Tatooine station included being loaned to Imperial Intelligence. Her capacity with Imperial Intel focused around on-site analyses and recommendations regarding site security, and security analyses of potential targets. It wasn't the role Sivy had expected, but she grew accustomed to the clandestine nature of Imperial Intelligence. As her position drew her deeper into intelligence work, she discovered that she craved a more overt impact on the Empire. She wanted to help people directly, not just direct intelligence raids and play spy. Stormtrooper Corps After two years in the Imperial Navy, Sivy requested a transfer to the Stormtrooper Corps to facilitate a more hands-on career path. more to come here. =Current Events= and here =OOC Facts= *Sivytra is played by Rabble-Rabble *Sivytra is a "Granny Ensign" due to her late enlistment (she's 26) *Sivytra attempts to tell jokes, but almost always goofs the punchline *All of Rabble-Rabble's characters have a random item/object on them at all times - Sivytra's happens to be peaches Category:Imperial Characters Category:Humans